


Sugary lips

by PerriewinkleNerdie



Category: Open Heart (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Humor, Making Out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-17
Updated: 2019-12-17
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:28:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21836734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PerriewinkleNerdie/pseuds/PerriewinkleNerdie
Summary: She is addicted to candy, he swears he doesn't like them... or does he?
Relationships: Ethan Ramsey/Main Character (Open Heart)
Kudos: 17





	Sugary lips

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, hello, hello!   
> So, I guess this is turning into a series pretty rapidly, huh. Well, this timeline is just so fun and easy to write, a true pleasure, I’m telling you. I have one more planned, that doesn’t mean that it will be the last one though, so we’ll see how that goes :D  
> Enjoy! <3

„Ugh, is it possible for you to go and take my exams for me?” Claire whined as she let her head fall onto the open book in front of her. She felt the soft touch along the back of her neck that made her shiver. “If you’re trying to distract me, it’s working.”

“Hm, it would be my pleasure…” Ethan replied, leaning towards her, planting a hot kiss in place of his fingers, tracing a line down the column of her spine. Her low moan made him smirk, his hands making their way to her shoulders, working the knots out of her body. She groaned in pleasure, prompting him to move closer to her, whispering into her ear. “Right after you’re done studying.”

“My god, Ethan, you’re no fun.”

“You’re going to be thankful for it tomorrow.” He smiled, pushing her hair out of the way to look at the side of her face. She opened her eye, trying to intimidate him with her hard gaze, but all she managed to do was make him laugh. “Come on, baby, you can do it. I’ll help you, and after we’re done, we can do whatever you want.”

“Oh yeah? Then I want my candy. And I want it _now._ ” Claire stated as she sat up, shaking her head from side to side, blowing her hair away from her face. Ethan shook his head at her, laughter bubbling up in his chest.

“You’re going to get diabetes if you eat that much sugar that often.”

“I won’t let that happen. Who would be here to annoy you if I died of sugar overdose?” She giggled, leaning over to plant a kiss on his cheek. He smiled, wrapping his arm around her shoulders, pulling her to his side as they looked down at the book again. They focused on the matter at hand for solid five minutes before she spoke again.

“Ignorance isn’t going to save you, Ramsey. I want that candy, you either give it to me or I’ll go and throw your kitchen upside down to find it. Your call.” He sighed heavily, standing up from the couch to get her a bag of sweets he had stored only for her. He didn’t like eating it himself, he preferred chocolate over anything else, but he knew his girlfriend had a sweet tooth. Just for that reason and that reason only, he started putting ‘candy’ on his shopping list, making sure the shelf in his kitchen was never empty. The moment he sat down next to her, she tore the bag from his hands, digging into it as she started reading again.

“Keep that up and I’ll get jealous of all the artificial substances that you’re stuffing yourself with.” He teased, trailing his index finger down her arm.

Hours passed, filled with textbooks upon textbooks, him quizzing her on every topic possible in every direction possible until he was satisfied with her results. Finally, with a heavy sigh, they both deflated, sinking into the couch with a heavy sigh. Her head fell onto his shoulder and his head on top of hers, their eyes closing for a short while.

“If I don’t pass this, I’ll sue them.” she muttered, turning to the side to nuzzle her nose against the column of his neck. He wrapped his arms around her, pulling her onto his lap, hiding his face in her hair.

“Tell them that I quizzed you and you passed with goddamn 110%, that should be enough.”

“I don’t know, Doctor, they might say that you’re biased.” She teased him softly, all her energy leaving her more and more with each moment that passed. “Ugh, I’m coming down from my sugar high. Carry me to bed?”

“I told you not to eat so much, but of course, you know better.” He shot back, waiting for her response, but got none back. He didn’t even have to lean away from her to know that she was sending daggers his way this very moment. “Remind me to just give you smaller portions so you can fulfill your candy desires in doses.”

“Are you going to continue on talking about how much sweets I had or are you going to take me to bed? I swear to god, Ethan, you are the strangest man I’ve ever met.”

“And yet you’re still here, Herondale.”

“That still remains a mystery to me, how do I stand your sarcasm? Oh right, I fight back with my own. My bad.” She bickered, pushing her finger between his ribs playfully as he finally stood up and started walking them towards his bedroom. As they were getting out of their clothes and getting ready for sleep, he smirked, inching away from her.

“You admitted you were wrong. World must be ending.” He raised his hands, preparing himself for the upcoming attack of a flying pillow that she sent his way, laughing as he went over to her side of bed, pulling her to him by her waist, planting a soft kiss on her lips. “We should get some sleep, you have some ass to kick tomorrow in that exam room.”

\---- ---- ----

Claire would never know what went down at four am. She would be asleep the whole time, while he tiptoed to the kitchen for a glass of water. Sleep was what she needed, not unnecessary questions about his intentions of leaving the bed in the middle of the night. Covering her up with their blanket to keep her warm, he padded out of the bedroom, looking back at her one last time.

As he was drinking water in complete silence, his gaze fell onto the almost empty bag of candy that Claire left by the couch. Ethan hated mess, so it was almost an impulse that he walked over to pick it up. Before he could turn around to put it away, his eyes located a chocolate covered caramel candy. His curiosity peaked when he saw more of the similarly looking ones, so much so that he sat down on the couch, dumping the candy onto the coffee table, examining the sight before him.

In a split-second decision, he reached for the first one, not even checking what kind it was, popping the sweet cube into his mouth. The rich flavor coated his tongue, far better than he expected it to be. So much better in fact, that he found his hand reaching for another one before he was done with the first one. And so, twenty minutes later, what started as an almost empty bag, was now completely empty. He could feel the sugar high Claire talked about so often, he could see the appeal of it, although maybe not in that exact moment. One thing he didn’t think through was that it was the middle of the night, and he was supposed to be sleeping. Instead, he felt as though he could go to the hospital and pull of a graveyard shift without even needing coffee. Not ideal.

He cleaned up the wrappers and walked back to the bedroom, getting into the bed and wrapping his arms around her. She stirred a little, falling deeper into his embrace, and he was so sure that he was about to get away with his little sin and just hold her all night until he fell asleep, when she spoke up.

“If your lips are sticky from sugar, I’ll murder you right here and right now, Ramsey.”

He tensed up, unsure how was that even possible that she immediately knew what he did, and she wasn’t even there to see it happen. Breathing in and out, he shook his head, trying to deflect her question, distract her.

“And how would you check if that’s true.”

She didn’t reply and was lying still for a short moment before turning around in his arms, flipping them over so she was straddling him, his hands pinned to the mattress, their faces close. Grinning, she nudged his nose with hers.

“I think I have a few ideas.” She whispered before pressing her lips to his.

Unsurprisingly, they were covered in candy, making her giggle as they kissed. Their fingers tangled together as she kept his hands against the bed. Ethan’s groan made her lips tingle, the intensity of it all took her breath away, causing her to lean back, her eyes closed for a moment longer before opening.

“You’re a dead man walking, Sir.” She muttered, trailing her hands down his arms, pushing herself up into a sitting position, releasing her grip on him. Looking down at him, she could clearly see how his eyes flashed with something darker and deeper, as though he was about to beg her to kill him and thank her afterwards.

“If you want to kiss me to death, I’ll die a happy man.” He breathed, focusing on the way the moonlight created a halo around her head, illuminating her hair from behind. His hands ran up and down her sides before finally resting on her hips, pushing her down onto him as he sat up, reaching for her, pressing his lips to hers again.

She hummed softly, tangling her fingers into his hair, pulling on the strands a little. She could taste the chocolate that lingered in his mouth as their tongues touched, time and time again, making them fall into each other, deeper and deeper into their passion. There was a quiet voice in the back of his head, nagging him that he should stop kissing her and let her sleep, but with each movement of her lips, he found himself forgetting, more and more, why.

Ethan moved his hands to the small of her back, his fingers brushing against her backside. He grasped the material of a shirt of his she was wearing, suddenly desperate to feel her closer to him. Claire leaned back for just a second, catching her breath, before descending onto him again, pressing her lips to his jaw and moving downwards, tracing the lines of his muscles with the tip of her tongue. She looked up and into his eyes, smirking as she left openmouthed, hot kisses on his stomach, creating a trail from one hipbone to the other. He let out a broken moan, his head falling back against the bed slightly, panting as he felt her move her hair to the side of her neck, going back to kiss his lips.

“You should probably get some sleep.” He spoke slowly, flipping them over so he was leaning over her. She grinned, stroking his cheeks with her hands before cupping them, pulling him to her again, pecking his lips a couple of times.

“You’re on sugar high, we have to get you tired somehow. Now, come here.” Claire whispered, smiling up at him softly, sparking warmth in his chest as he embraced her once more, kissing her again, one of many times that night.


End file.
